Different
by ThePhantomJellicle
Summary: Draco meets a Ravenclaw who is...different from the other girls. OC/DRACO LOL PLEASE READ AND COMMENT :D Rated T just in case ;


**Hi everyone **

**So I haven't written in a while and I just want to update on a few things..**

**I no longer like CATS the musical (its actually awful uggh)**

**My fave now is PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AJHAKLHE and then its HARRY POTTER GADFKFHGLFGEF and then its BRAVE THE MOVIE KJTHIOJS'ITJ and then tied with BRAVE its LES MISERABLES**

**By ze way i just checked my passport but it doesn't say 'JK ROWLING' on it so I don't own DRACO OR HP. I DO OWN ERIKA.**

**So yeah**

**(By the way this is set the Christmas before the BATTLE OF HOGWARTS LOL)**

**...**

**DRACOS P.O.V**

I sat alone at the Slytherin table as everyone else began filing out to pack for the Christmas holidays. I couldn't go home. Not with mother and fathers _special guest_ there.

There was no one in the great hall except for a Hufflepuff boy, a Ravenclaw girl and a couple of Gryffindors. I didn't recognise any of them. I held my head in my hands and sighed. Then the Ravenclaw stood up and I realised I should probably go too. But where? I couldn't go to the common room.

Not with Pansy there.

I stood up as well and walked up to the doors. I opened them and walked straight into the back of the Ravenclaw girl, who, with extremely quick reflexes, turned around, her wand drawn and she pointed it at my forehead. I put my hands up to show I was no threat, but she did not lower her wand.

"I-I'm sorry it was an accident!"I stammered.

She eyed me for a second looking straight into my grey eyes, and while she did so I noticed her eyes were almond shaped and the colour was a sort of green blue gray violet colour, that seemed to be a darker stormy gray at the moment. It was unusual she could eye me like this- most people got intimidated or frightened, even Gryffindors.

She slowly lowered her wand. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little...edgy..."She had a divine velvety voice that was from a foreign country I could not place."Um...I was just going to the grounds so...see you later..." It was clear she was awkward with most people.

"Y'know that's funny I was too. Do you want to walk together?" I knew she would say no and I was almost hoping she would.

"Yeah ok!"She seemed surprised and happy I had asked her."So...what's your name?"She asked me.

I took a deep breath and said "Draco...Malfoy." I shuddered. Even I couldn't hear my own name. I looked down.

"That's a nice name. I'm Erika Belacqua"She replied simply. I was surprised. Most girls went all gushy, or had told me about their whole life in my presence by now. I was also relieved. It was clear she hadn't heard all the rumors. "I transferred here a few weeks ago."

"Really? From where?" I said, mildly curious.

"Beauxbatons."

"Are you from France then?"

"No I'm from-"she stopped suddenly. I was confused.

"From...?"

"Um...Russia..."

"Oh ok." although I did not really believe she was from there. We were suddenly at the lake. We sat down beside a large tree and she looked across the lake.

"Where do you come from?"she asked suddenly.

"Oh I'm boring, I just come from England."

"You're not boring." She said simply, and she looked at me. I avoided her gaze and looked down at the lake. I revolted myself. My cheeks were hollow, I had bags under my eyes, and I was so pale, I almost seemed to glow.

"Are you ok?"

There was real sympathy in her voice and I looked up at her oval shaped face, which I suddenly realised looked worn out, if possible, even more than mine. "I-I'm fine."

"Ok." She turned away and looked out onto the lake, hugging her knees. "I was coming out to go for a swim in the lake, but meeting you has been much better."

"Wow, have you gone swimming in the lake?"

"Yeah, nearly every day."

"It's not at all safe in there. I mean, there's the giant squid and then there's the actual water which I've heard is really dirty, and then there's merpeople who are supposed to be really hostile. How do you do it?"

"I just...know some things..."She looked uncomfortable and maybe even...scared.

"Hey it's ok; I've heard the giant squid is actually very friendly if you bring it a treat." I edged closer to her and put my arm around her.

She flinched away, and said "Draco, look, I really like you, but It would be really good for you if we weren't friends."and with that she got up, her long ginger frizzy hair streaming behind her.

**Oomg **

**What an exciting development.**

**POST COMMENTS? PWEASE?**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISR**


End file.
